Why We Got The Laws of Gravity
by Mellybean23
Summary: "Yeah, maybe Carroll's really trying to poison us so that Hufflepuff can win the house cup" suggested Alicia as Oliver continued to glare. "It's not that far fetched" he said in a surprisingly serious voice. OW/OC, FW/AJ, GW/KB
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I would just like to go over two things.**

**One- I started this at about eleven at night after hiking up to Delicate Arch in Moab and three hours of driving, so if some things aren't compatible with the books, I apologize in advance. If they have no use to the plot, I'll change them, but if they do… well, it's just going to be stuck like that. Sorry.**

**Also, if this never gets finished… well, oh well.**

**Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

><p>Things just weren't going well for Carroll Kelling that day. What, with the heater breaking down (which meant a cold room), her sister using up all of the hot water, and setting off the smoke detector because she burned her toast for the fourth time that week, she was just not having a good day. Thank god she would be turning seventeen in less than two months and be able to enjoy all of the perks that came with it, such as…<p>

_1. Using magic to make her room nice and warm when she woke up (stupid furnace)_

_2. Using magic to make her shower nice a reasonable temperature next time someone used up the hot water (ahem, Margie!)_

_3. Never ever burning another piece of toast using the crappy old toaster that was sitting on the kitchen counter. She would almost certainly find a way to burn toast using magic, seeing as she had not been blessed with her mother's cooking skills, but she considered it a victory for now._

Although, if you took the time to scrape the black off of it the toast didn't taste all that bad with some butter and a whole lot of jam. And if you had pretty poor taste buds. Actually, it was more like if you had no taste buds. You know what, screw the toast. Carroll decided to settle for a bowl of Frosted Flakes Cereal instead.

"Carroll, are you down there?" called Marissa, Carroll's step mom of about eight years

"Yeah, what do you want?" Carroll called back up the stairs of their house

"Well, I just took a quick peek into your room and couldn't help but notice the fact that you are not packed completely. Dear, the train leaves tomorrow, not in a week. You should have been packed days ago." Scolded an exasperated Marissa, as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen

Carroll fought back the desperate urge to yell at Marissa for going in her room and instead settled on rolling her eyes and slamming her bowl of cereal onto the counter as hard as she could before she turned around to give her the stink eye.

"I'm practically done, Marissa!" snapped Carroll

"Really? Where's your wand? Your old text books? Your parchment for writing letters home? Your dress robes? Your school robes? That's right, they are not in your trunk, young lady. I asked you to be packed weeks ago. Your brother and sister are." Countered Marissa sternly

Though Carroll turned around and rolled her eyes again, even she had to admit that Marissa had a valid point. She had been asked to pack up her things last Monday and had been putting it off ever since because… well, just because, now that she thought about it. Although, she highly doubted that Jason's trunk was any better than hers.

* * *

><p>"You really promise that you'll write me, Carroll? You aren't just saying it, are you?" asked Jilly, Carroll's five and a half year old step sister<p>

"Of course not, Jilly. I will write you, when I have the time." answered Carroll carefully. She would write when she had time. It would be a lot easier now that she was a sixth year and had her O.W.L.s behind her. Now all had had to look forward to were N.E.W.T.s.

Jilly seemed to accept this response and gave Carroll a hug which was happily returned. Despite her annoyance with her British step mother and all the changes that had come along with her, Carroll, Margie, and Jason were all happy about that one. The one called Jilly.

"Carroll!" came a loud voice from behind her

Carroll turned around to find the smiling face of Alicia Spinnet, a fellow sixth year, grinning at her.

"Hey, Ange! How was your summer?" asked Carroll

"Oh, it was great! We went over to America to watch a quidditch tournament. It was in South Dakota, I think. There wasn't much there, you know. Only some hills with people's faces in them."Mentioned Alicia "From what you described, I was expecting beautiful mountains covered in snow."

"Well, there's never been anything in South Dakota. That's probably why it was there. I lived in Colorado." Defended Carroll loyally

"Hmm" muttered a still skeptical looking Alicia

"Hey, did you hear about Sirius Black?" Said Carroll quickly in a desperate attempt to steer the conversation away from what was looking to become a huge debate of the United Kingdom versus the United States of America

"Yeah, I did! Can you believe it? He actually broke out of Azkaban!"Gasped Alicia

"I know! When I first saw the papers, I didn't believe it, but it must be…" for the next fifteen minutes until the train left for Hogwarts, Alicia and Carroll continued to discuss the mystery of Sirius Black and his escape from Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Though the two girls were as different as could be (Alicia was sporty as could be and focused where as Carroll was more of a spaced out "artsy" person) the two had bonded with each other while they were being forced to study non stop for their O.W.L.s the year before. The two of them worked surprisingly well together, all things considered. At least Carroll wasn't a Slytherin, though the hat had seriously considered it (Carroll swore her sister was to blame for this). That would have been a huge disaster. Thankfully, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs got along quite well, for the most part.<p>

Unfortunately, the "for the most part" didn't always apply to some of the two girl's friends, so there could be more than a few awkward silences per conversation, especially when it came to things like Quidditch, which is what the conversation had just managed to turn to.

"So, how was France, Allie?" asked Katie politely to the Hufflepuff sitting across from her

"Oh, it was lovely! We went to the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre while we were in Paris." Gushed Allie, who was visibly relieved at the sudden, yet highly appreciated, subject change.

"Did you see the Mona Lisa?" asked Alicia curiously

"Of course she did! Who would go to the Louvre with out seeing the Mona Lisa? It's like the Disney World of Art Museums!" exclaimed Mary, who was obviously a muggle born

The whole compartment's faces shifted to ones that would be highly appropriet for a confusing game show.

"What the bloody hell is Disney World?" asked Angelina incredulously, as nearly everyone else's face in the room mirrored her expression of confusion

Before the conversation explaining what exactly Disney World was and why it was every muggle child's dream to visit the amusement park, the compartment door burst open and Oliver Wood stepped in, an expression appropriate to a court hearing on his face.

"Angelina, Katie, Alicia, what are you doing in here?" asked Oliver in a surprisingly strained voice

"Umm… Talking to our friends?" answered Alicia in a confused sounding voice

Oliver motioned for the three Gryffindor girls to come closer to him and hissed in an almost whisper: "Why on earth are you fraternizing with the enemy?" under his breath, though it was clearly audible to every person in the compartment.

"What the hell are you talking about, Oliver?" hissed Katie

Oliver nearly did a face palm as he explained to the three Gryffindor girls that their chosen companions were Hufflepuffs and were not trust worthy because they were so obviously trying to steal their new quidditch strategies.

"Yeah, but Mary is the only one that even plays Quittitch anyways and all she's done is talk about Disney world, what ever the hell that is." Muttered Katie

"Go away, Oliver!" snapped Angelina, but her comment was cut short as the lights flickered a few times, then shut off, and the door slowly creaked open.

The seven people in the compartment had been so caught up with Oliver and his ridiculous accusations that they had failed to notice the fact that the train was slowing down and steadily getting colder and darker.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you like it. <strong>

**Please review. Criticism (constructive stuff, not flames) is appreciated. **

**Also, thank you to HappyNoodleGirl666 for inspiring me to write HP stuff again. Though you never told me to, you did inspire me to, so thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saw the midnight premier. I cried so hard! I didn't think they wrapped it up as well as Lord of the Rings (which was the most amazing movie trilogy ever!), but it was actually comparable and I was very pleasantly surprised by the result. So worth having a two day marathon for!**

**_ Spoiler alert!_ The song from the first movie called leaving Hogwarts was played in the epilogue. I cried so hard during that.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, yeah, I also own nothing.**

* * *

><p>She could hear them screaming somewhere near by. It had been going on for weeks now. This time, though, was different. Her mother had come with papers and was yelling at dad to sign them, or else, whatever that meant. And dad was yelling back at her. She could hear Margie crying and Jason pulling the two of them towards his bedroom and whispering that it was all going to be okay. And then Katie sneezed and Carroll was sitting in her seat on the Hogwarts Express once again.<p>

Carroll suddenly realized that her eyes were clenched shut and that her hands were fists in the pockets of her black robes. She tentatively opened her eyes and peered around the carriage compartment at her friends (and Oliver).

Alicia was breathing heavily and seemed to be trying to calm herself down. Mary's eyes were red and she was trying to discretely wipe the tears away from her pale face. Angelina's eyes were still clenched shut and her face was a tight grimace. Katie was still crying quietly across the compartment, as was Allie, who was sitting next to Carroll. Even Oliver looked as if he was just about to throw up.

An awkward silence settled upon the compartment. No one was quite sure of what to do; should they pretend nothing had happened and continue their conversation or should they ask what the others around them had heard?

Allie bent down to her bag and pulled out a huge bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

"Does anybody else want some? It'll make you feel better." She asked quietly, as she began to break off large chunks of it

All five of the other girls gratefully obliged, as Oliver glared at his Chasers with disgust at taking chocolate from the 'enemy' and at the three Hufflepuffs with pure loathing and distrust.

"Don't eat that chocolate, you guys!" snapped Oliver

"Why not? Will it make us fat and slow?" laughed Angelina

"Yeah, maybe Carroll's really trying to poison us so that Hufflepuff can win the house cup" suggested Alicia as Oliver continued to glare.

"It's not that far fetched" he said in a surprisingly serious voice

There was an outburst of laughter from all of the girls in the compartment and even Oliver cracked a small smile, though it seemed rather forced and wary as he took a piece of chocolate. Until Katie dropped to the ground having a spasm, that is.

"Oh my God!"

"Katie, are you okay?"

"Oliver…" Katie gasped out

"What is it Katie? What?" gasped Oliver frantically as he knelt beside her

"Oliver… it- it was the- the- the chocolate!"gasped Katie as she burst into peals of laughter

As Katie rolled on the floor laughing, most of the rest of the room let out a collective sigh and even giggled a bit at Katie's rather clever joke.

Oliver, however, seemed rather unamused as he stood up and walked to the sliding glass door of the compartment, a nasty glare clear on his face.

"We'll probably be there soon. I hope that you manage to compose yourselves before the sorting." Snapped Oliver at the compartment full of laughing girls

* * *

><p>During the Sorting Ceremony, Carroll participated in one of the most popular feast activities: day dreaming about what type of food would be served at this year's opening feast. She could only hope that it was as good as last year's; she was starved.<p>

"Zuber, Jonathan."

The hat sat on his head for about thirty seconds before finally shouting out "RAVENCLAW" to the whole hall, which had broken into applause.

"Well, students. It seems we're back for another year. But, I think that I'd better let you be feed and watered before I start the traditional long and boring list of rules. Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweek." Said Dumbledore as the food appeared on the four long house tables.

Carroll quickly grabbed s spoonful of potatoes and a piece of turkey, and then busied her self with eating and chatting with her fellow Hufflepuff friends, namely Mary and Allie.

"You heard about Sirius Black, right?"

"Who didn't?"

"When do you think quidditch tryouts will be?"

"How was your summer?"

"Weren't those dementors just awful?"

Allie was the one that asked that particular question. Both Mary and Carroll were slightly taken aback by that, seeing as it was sweet little Allie, with her curly blonde hair that was usually in braids or even pigtails and big innocent brown eyes.

"Yeah, they were. I could hear the car accident we were in when I was little." Whispered Mary

"Mhm. I could hear my grandpa and the funeral and everything." Murmured Allie

"What about you, Carroll?" asked Mary in a surprisingly caring tone

"I could hear… my mom and… dad… and… stuff…" trailed off Carroll in an awkward and slightly forced voice. Carroll really didn't like talking about her mother. It was a bit of a taboo for her and her family. She wasn't sure why, but it had rarely, if ever, been discussed openly, and never willingly. Thankfully, her friends already knew and caught the hint.

"So, do you think you'll make the quidditch team again, Mary?" said Allie, quickly changing the subject

"Of course I will!" exclaimed Mary casually, as if the very idea of her not making the team was simply ridiculous

"Do you think that you'll actually pass all of your exams this year?" remarked Carroll slyly

Mary just glared at Carroll then flipped her the bird. The year before, Mary had failed her Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic (not that many people actually passed that one), and Divination exams because she had been so busy with quidditch. Carroll was pretty glad that she wasn't on the team. She was always much better at watching as opposed to playing.

The rest of the feast passed with out incident, although there were many nervous glances and terrified looks when Professor Dumbledore mentioned the dementors staying at Hogwarts and the fact that Hagrid would now be teaching an already dangerous class.

* * *

><p>Carroll was walking down to the Hufflepuff common room from the bathrooms that were just outside of the Great Hall. She had decided to use this bathroom quickly and change in her dorm rather than fight through the throngs of girls that were bound to be in the Hufflepuff girls bathroom doing their hair if they were older or trying to change away from their peers if they were younger. She was just turning around from the door she closed when she bumped into something very large and tall.<p>

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, as she tried to back away

"Shit!" said Oliver Wood, as they both realized that Carroll's shoulder length brown hair was trapped in the buttons of Oliver's robes

After about five awkward minutes of the two of them trying desperately to untangle Carroll's hair from Oliver's shirt, they both gave up and tried a new tactic. Carroll tried half heartedly to rip the ends of her hair off while Oliver attempted to pull the buttons off of his shirt. Neither method worked particularly well.

"Great, this is just great. Now what are we supposed to do?" Muttered Carroll

"We could always just cut your hair, you know." Suggested Oliver

"Over my dead body will you cut my hair, Wood." Muttered Carroll in a dangerous tone

"Jesus, it was just a suggestion!" retorted Oliver defensively

"Oh, sorry. I just really like my hair, you know." Murmured Carroll quietly as she realized how overly sensitive she was being about something as incredibly stupid (especially to a guy) as her hair. Besides, it was already pretty short and she wasn't planning on growing it out, so just a bit wouldn't really matter

"I'm sure that we can figure something out, you know." Said Oliver

"Actually, it's okay. We can cut my hair. But only a little bit." Sighed Carroll

"Alright then, Carroll. I'll just cut it here…" said Oliver, as he grabbed her hair way too close to her head

"No! That's too close to my head, Oliver!" she snapped

"Sorry! There's no need to freak out like that, you know." Retorted Oliver, as he moved his hand closer to his shirt buttons

"Is this good enough?" he asked

"Yes. I suppose so. Just do it quickly now." Said a defeated Carroll

"Diffendo." Muttered Oliver

Carroll stepped back and looked at Oliver's shirt. There was a lot more of her hair hanging off of his shirt then she had originally expected. She stuck a hand up to the left side of her head. There was a lot less hair there then she had hoped for.

Oliver must have seen the look of distress on her face because he immediately said: "It doesn't look that bad, you know."

Carroll groaned and said: "Do you have a mirror?"

"No, why the bloody hell would I?" replied Oliver, "But I think there's one down the hall."

Carroll immediately rushed towards it and gasped in horror. The hair on the front left side of her head was about four inches shorter than the rest of her hair, which was quite a bit when your hair barely reached touched your shoulders.

"Oh no. I look like Cyndi Lauper." Whispered a horror struck Carroll as Oliver came up behind her

"Hey, now you have bangs!" he said brightly

Carroll really had to fight the urge to hit him at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Now review, please. (:**


End file.
